The present invention relates to wigs capable of being easily worn on and fixed to a head of a wearer and, more particularly, to a wig which is used under a thin-hair condition that is the early stage of falling-out of hair, or which is used in an attempt to obtain a fashion effect.
Conventionally, a wig has widely been used in which, as a wig base for covering a head of a wearer, utilized is a wig base formed by artificial skin made of a soft synthetic resinous material or the like rich in flexibility, and/or a net base having a plurality of fine meshes. A plurality of strands of hair are planted to the wig base.
If the wig, which uses the above-mentioned wig base made of the soft synthetic resinous material, is worn on the head of the wearer for a long period of time, skin breathing of a scalp is impeded and the scalp tends to become stuffy. Accordingly, an attempt has been made to form a plurality of fine perforations through the wig base thereby causing air to flow or to be circulated between the inside and outside of the wig base to loose moisture or humidity to the ambient atmosphere. However, such attempt has not been sufficient.
Further, a wig is also known in which a net made of nylon or the like is used as a wig base, and a plurality of strands of hair are planted to the net. In order to improve or increase the density of a quantity of strands of hair planted, the net has usually fine meshes such as 15 through 50 meshes per 2.54 mm. For this reason, when the wig is worn on the head of the wearer, the strands of existing hair are pressed beneath the net so that the wearer has a sense of oppression. Moreover, a hair style becomes flat so that the wig is deteriorated also in permeability. Furthermore, if the meshes of the net are small or fine, the net base appears like a planar surface configuration or a planar plate configuration. Thus, the net is easy to be discovered or exposed through gaps between the strands of hair planted to the wig base.
By the way, in order to wear the wig constructed as above onto the head of the wearer, an appropriate number of anchoring members or wig pins are used which are mounted to the rear surface of the base made of the synthetic resinous material or the rear surface of the net base. The strands of existing hair of the wearer are clamped between the pins, and the wig is fixed in position to the head of the wearer through the pins.
However, interposition of the wig pins between the wig base and the head of the wearer causes the wig to float up correspondingly so that the wig is not sufficiently fitted about the head. Thus, there is a feeling of physical disorder in wearing and in appearance. Further, there is such a disadvantage that, if the remaining strands of hair or the strands of existing hair are clamped between the pins, and if the clamping force of the pins is strong, for example, the remaining strands of hair are damaged at the clamping locations.